


gold balloons

by suneyed



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuaka - Freeform, I love them so much, It's Soft, M/M, bokuto didn't forget okay, for akaashi's birthday uwu, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 00:55:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16863187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suneyed/pseuds/suneyed
Summary: it's akaashi's birthday and bokuto's acting... sketchy





	gold balloons

**Author's Note:**

> hey hey hey! it's my first bokuaka fic so pls appreciate it uwu . also happiest birthday to (one of) the most beautiful setter n mom of fukurodani!!! ilysm 
> 
>  
> 
> [my twitter](%E2%80%9Dtwitter.com/owlpair%E2%80%9D)

When Akaashi came in to their court, everyone greeted him a  _ happy birthday.  _ Everyone was a bit more lively than they usually are. The cheers and yelling every after successful spikes and nice receives were a bit louder than usual. 

 

Or maybe Akaashi’s just overthinking. 

 

“Nice toss, Akaashi!” Konoha grinned, slightly patting the second year on the back, Akaashi mumbling a small  _ thank you.  _

 

Their team was louder than usual today, but  _ not so _ loud. More like his other teammates were louder than usual today. 

 

Akaashi hasn’t heard anything coming from their ace yet. 

 

No loud hooting yet, no obnoxious screaming after being blocked, no  _ aGHkaAAshi! _ yet, and no _ hey, hey, hey  _ was heard yet. 

 

He turned around and tried to look for their ace, only to spot him on the bench. Sitting and  _ shockingly _ … concentrating. He was staring at a distance, hands folded as if he was praying, and tapping his foot repeatedly.  _ He’s nervous, _ Akaashi thought.

 

Whenever Bokuto is nervous, he would tap his foot or bite his nails, which rarely happens. Bokuto only gets nervous when he has to go fall in line to buy his melon bread, or if he has exams. He was never nervous during practice, or even in matches. 

 

Akaashi was about to go near their captain and ask him what’s making him nervous, when Bokuto stood up and grabbed his bag, “Coach, I need to go early today. We have midterms,” He said and bowed shortly before sprinting out of the volleyball court. 

 

The court went silent and confusion filled the air. Their coach shrugged and decided to dismiss the whole team early today because apparently, they have midterms. 

 

Akaashi was packing up his stuff in the locker room and didn’t miss what Komi asked Konoha, _ “Hey, does Bokuto know it’s Akaashi’s birthday today?”  _

 

It bugged Akaashi until lunch time. And they don’t have midterms until January. 

  
  
  
  
  


♡

  
  
  


It's lunch time and Akaashi keeps on glancing at their door to check if that  _ third year with the weird hair and owl face _ would pop out and ask Akaashi to eat lunch with him. 

 

But he didn't. He's been waiting for ten minutes and Bokuto didn't come.    
  
Bokuto's ignoring Akaashi.    
  
Akaashi sighed and decided to eat his lunch alone in his classroom, thinking what could've happened to Bokuto. He couldn't help but feel sad and confused. The third year is suddenly ignoring him and he doesn't know why. It's also his birthday, which makes it even more confusing. 

 

There are times Bokuto ignores Akaashi, but it's usually because of dumb excuses like,  _ "I couldn't hit your toss a while ago, I don't deserve you," _ or,  _ "I accidentally stepped on a cat's tail and I thought you'd hate me for the rest of my life if I told you," _ but Bokuto never ignored Akaashi on his birthday. He's always the first one to greet Akaashi, at twelve midnight or first thing in the morning.    
  
"Birthday boy's sad and why is that?" Akaashi turned at the door so quickly, his neck made a crack sound. He expected his ace, but was disappointed when he saw Konoha and Komi instead, "Oy, don't look at me like that!"    
  
It's the second time Akaashi sighed. His lips slightly turned into a pout as he stabs his food with his fork. Bokuto may be a little too loud, but Akaashi is not used to this kind of solemnness and peacefulness.    
  
It makes Akaashi sad that Bokuto is ignoring him today, his birthday. He totally expected endless singing of  _ happy birthday's _ or cupcakes with an owl decoration, just like what he did last year. We should really expect the unexpected.    
  
"Wh-"   
  
"We don't know too, Akaashi," Komi sighed, plonking on one of chairs, "He was oddly silent today and I don't think he has greeted you yet," Konoha continued.  _ No, he hasn't, not even in text, _ Akaashi wanted to say. 

 

“I just, well, this is the first time he ignored me and he looked so..  _ stressed _ ,” Akaashi sighed, as he stopped stabbing his food with his fork. Well, it’s true. He looks so distressed and nervous. Something was really bothering him. 

 

Konoha sighs, “Try to talk to him later.” Well, that’s what Akaashi was planning to do anyway, “He also ignored me during class.” 

 

Akaashi sighed for the third time, keeping his bento and preparing for his next class (also to beat Bokuto’s ass for ignoring him [he’s kidding]). 

 

Before they went to practice, Akaashi sent a text to someone he didn’t expect he needed advice from. 

  
  


_ <to: kuroo-san> _

hello, kuroo-san. sorry for interrupting but bokuto-san is ignoring me and perhaps you know why? 

 

_ <from: kuroo-san> _

maybe he’s pms-ing XD

  
  


He shouldn’t have asked. 

  
  
  
  


♡

  
  
  
  
  


Practice finally ended. Everyone was wrapping up and Akaashi is praying that Bokuto would ask him to stay a little bit longer for a few tosses, like they usually do. 

 

But he didn’t. 

 

And this time, Akaashi got really annoyed. Lying about midterms, not showing up during lunch, and he’s literally ignoring him, it only made Akaashi annoyed at the ace. It was also his birthday today, he wanted to spend his day happily with the team and Bokuto. 

 

When everyone left and Bokuto noticed that it was only him and Akaashi left in the locker room, he was about to make a run when Akaashi spoke. 

 

“Bokuto-san, if you keep ignoring me then I’m not gonna toss to you anymore. Why should I toss to someone who ignores me?” Akaashi asked, his hands placed on his hip bones as he faced the ace. 

 

Bokuto seemed to freeze at the words. He stopped in front of Akaashi, but his eyes didn’t want to meet the setter’s. 

 

The atmosphere was  _ really _ awkward, it was quiet and the only thing they could hear was their breathing and the fan. 

 

It was the first time the silence was an  _ awkward silence _ . Usually when they’re alone, the silence was comforting. But right now, Akaashi wants to go back to his old self and apologize to Bokuto and run away. 

 

But he couldn't do that. 

 

“What’s wrong?” Akaashi asked gently, trying to get what was burdening Bokuto. But the ace just shook head and avoided eye contact. 

 

Akaashi took a deep breath, counting up to three in his mind to collect his thoughts. He shouldn’t snap, what for? Maybe Bokuto was just tired or has a problem, a personal problem. He shouldn’t just try to stick on someone nose. 

 

But he’s a little bit sad and disappointed. He doesn’t think Bokuto forgot his birthday, because he heard the whole team greet him a  _ happy birthday _ when he arrived. Just one greeting. 

 

“Well, if you don’t want to tell me, I understand,” Akaashi gave a small smile, “I’m sorry for botheri-“ 

 

“I-I forgot to buy you a gift.” 

 

Akaashi stopped mid-sentence when Bokuto suddenly spoke. It’s just like what happened when Akaashi first came to the court, when he heard Bokuto spoke. He was mesmerized and shock. 

 

“The cake I ordered was a fail and I don’t know how to bake, I tried to call Kuroo and ask for help to decorate my place but they have midterms,” Bokuto continued, “S-so I did this instead.” 

 

A letter and a gold balloon. 

 

“It’s so embarrassing and simple and plain I didn’t know how to face you, so I’m so sor-“ 

 

“Thank you,” Akaashi whispered and flashed a smile, a genuine one. Although a part of him wants to lecture Bokuto for ignoring him just because he doesn’t have a birthday gift, but Bokuto’s shy look right now is a nice view. It’s not so often to see Bokuto look so shy and embarrassed. 

 

“It’s nothing, and I’m sorry for ignoring you! I was feeling really guilty so I couldn’t talk to you,” Bokuto continued to ramble as Akaashi watches him with  _ so much  _ fondness in his eyes. 

 

“I really could’ve given you something grand but I fucked up aga-“ Akaashi stood on his tiptoes and planted a kiss on  _ his  _ ace’s cheek to make him stop rambling and apologizing. It worked. 

 

“A-Akaashi!” Bokuto cried, “Y-You can’t just do that! I have feelings for you!” 

 

The setter giggled and cupped Bokuto’s cheeks, “I do, too.” 

 

Bokuto’s eyes widened and the blush on his cheek was visible. The ace soon realized what was happening, when he threw his muscular arms around Akaashi. 

 

“Hey, hey, hey! Happy birthday, Akaashi!” Bokuto greeted as he lightly squeezed  _ his _ setter. Akaashi just chuckled and wrapped his long, slender arms around  _ his  _ ace as well, “Thank you, Bokuto-san.” 

 

Akaashi wanted to scold Bokuto but he just want to cherish the moment. It’s not like Bokuto doesn’t hug him, the ace would just randomly hug the setter, but this hug was  _ something _ . 

 

Honestly, Akaashi was still annoyed at Bokuto because he ignored him and the reason wasn’t a big deal, but he’s hugging him so it kinda makes up for it. 

 

“Hey, does that mean we’re dating already?” Bokuto asked Akaashi, facing his setter with his arms still wrapped around him. This time, it was Akaashi’s cheeks that felt heat, “W-Well, yeah, if you want to..” 

 

“Hell yeah! We’re boyfriends now!” Bokuto yelled and threw fist bumps on the air, “I’m dating  _ the  _ Akaashi!” 

 

Bokuto looked at Akaashi, golden eyes staring at his green ones, “Can I kiss you?” The ace asked softly, caressing Akaashi’s cheek. 

 

“Well, it is my birthday,” Akaashi grinned, as he tiptoed and closed the distance between them as the move in sync, the sweet taste of  _ Gatorade _ from the soft lips of the ace, it felt like heaven. 

 

Akaashi didn’t want anything for his birthday, really. He didn’t expect gifts from anyone. But for his birthday, he got a letter, a boyfriend and a kiss from his boyfriend, and one  _ gold balloon  _ that reminds him of Bokuto’s eyes. This birthday might be the most memorable one yet, he thought. 

  
  
  


♡

  
  


“So many gold balloons…” Komi scanned the whole room filled with unbelievable amount of  _ gold balloons _ in different shapes and sizes. 

 

Konoha frowned, trying to stick one balloon on the ceiling, “Yeah, apparently gold balloons are like their trademark or something.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
